


Victory

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Barricade Boys end up winning the revolution, and Grantaire accidentally asks out Enjolras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I originally planned to have Enjolras get killed.
> 
> Have fun with that knowledge.

The soldiers laid on the ground, all of them shot or stabbed. Enjolras had called for his friends to stop shooting, just to make sure everyone had been dealt with. Silence filled the air, until Gavroche decided to ask,

“Did we win?” Enjolras turned to him, a radiant smile on his face.

“We have.” He was so proud, and so overjoyed with what they had accomplished. All of the people who had fought were celebrating, their faces filled with joy. Jehan was crying from how excited he was. Bossuet and Joly were dancing together. Gavroche was riding around on Courfeyrac’s shoulders. But Enjolras had walked over to Grantaire and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Grantaire.” He spoke. “I thank you for fighting in this with me. I’m honored to be able to call you my friend.” 

“Don’t flatter me.” He shook his head. “I would have done it any day.” 

“I know you would’ve. That’s exactly what I admire about you. Once dedicated to someone, you’re very loving and loyal.”

“Enjolras, you’re to kind to me. And since you seem to love me so much, we should go out.” He joked.

“Alright.” Enjolras nodded in agreement.

“Wait, what?” Grantaire was confused. He wasn’t serious, and if he was, he never would’ve expected yes as an answer. 

“You heard me.” He said. “I would love to. But let’s do it later. Right now, I want to celebrate the end of a king.” Enjolras smiled.


End file.
